fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon Quest: Alolan Paradise
NOTE: While this is a serious article, it does contain humour. You have been warned. Pokemon Quest: Alolan Paradise is a game released by Fantendo's community in 2017 for the 3DS. It is the first game in the Pokemon Quest series, which will probably not be getting a second instalment any time soon. Gameplay Pokemon Quest: Alolan Paradise differs from other Pokemon games due to its real-time gameplay somewhat reminiscent of The Legend of Zelda. The player controls their Pokemon in battles around the world, and can use attacks by pressing A, B, Y and X. R is used to defend, and L is used for "L Targeting", allowing the player to move the camera with the Gyroscope and lock onto enemies for easy attacks. Tap the Poke Ball icon on the screen to throw whatever kind of Poke Ball you've equipped, and press the Z-Crystal icon to use a Z-Move once it's fully charged. Throughout the game, you can do tons of different missions that either progress the plot, give you TMs, or just give you money. After beating the game, you can even make your own missions for players in the Mission Hub. However, rewards are taken out of your character! The levels of the game's missions scale according to your levels, allowing you to do missions in whatever order you want. This is why in the Boss Fights list, the first Grand Trial comes after missions on islands two and three. Story One day,in the region called Alola, a fearsome trainer and his Necrozma called King took over the region! You're a young city boy coming to Alola from Unova, who takes a personality test and gets their first pokemon. The beginning of the game is a tutorial ending with your first "boss" Pokemon fight - a horde of five Wishiwashi solo froms. This teaches you how to lock on to either a specific pokemon, how to use L targeting, and the difference between certain types of moves. You then have your starter pokemon taken away by Necrozma, and the old champion of Alola Sun/Moon (opposite gender) will appear to free Rowlet/Popplio/Litten from the Necrozma. They will then tell you that while they can take on Necrozma, the trainer's other Pokemon are too strong for even him to contain. This includes his ace pokemon - a "Pokegod" named Missingno. which is able to alter the entire course of time and existence. If the Pokegod wanted to, Missingno. could destroy Alola, or even erase all traces of a Pokemon species ever existing, or corrupting trainers. Early in their adventure, the player encounters Team Skull, a group of street thugs, and the Aether Foundation, an organisation devoted to looking after Pokemon. They then find out that Team Skull and Aether Foundation are working together to free all pokemon - and to free Alola from the mysterious person's pokemon. You also find out his name - Ryuki. After failing to become champion, he worked harder and stronger then he ever had in his career. However, he stumbled upon Missingno. which then corrupted him - turning him evil for the lolz. Pokemon Z-Moves Z-Moves require your Pokemon to hold a Z-Crystal to be used. Each Z-Move is used as a follow-up to a regular move, and must be recharged after use. Boss Fights Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games